


"I've Got a Crush On You"

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor knows River is seductive, but he never expected this!  - (1940's Big Band Nightclub.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I've Got a Crush On You"

**Author's Note:**

> This story will make a lot more sense if you know the song.
> 
> Here are four videos that will show where the idea for the story came from. 
> 
> The song as I first heard it on an episode of Lois and Clark -["I've Got a Crush on You."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRYKbpD69Hs)
> 
> The original Big Band version of it, complete with brass and strings, which adds greatly to the song's seduction and sass - ["Ella Fitzgerald sings "I've Got a Crush on You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDd2z6Tu1UE)
> 
> The ultimate image of a 1940's Femme Fatale, Jessica Rabbit [Singing in a nightclub](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yy5THitqPBw).
> 
> And for anyone who doesn't think River could sing, here's Alex Kingston's beautiful sexy voice singing[ "The Coventry Carol."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOZ8c3C4rEk)
> 
>  
> 
> Now imagine River Song, with Alex Kingston's sexy voice, in best Jessica Rabbit mode, singing, "I've Got a Crush on You" to the Doctor.
> 
>  
> 
> You can see why this story got stuck in my head. Enjoy.

They were in a 1940's Big Band nightclub.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory pulled out chairs and claimed a table below the stage, beside the huge dance floor.

The adventure was over, they'd foiled the alien's attempt to introduce a violence-inducing hormone into the alcohol supply, and sent the aliens off, literally, with their tails between their legs.

They'd decided they deserved a night out. Amy and Rory had dressed for the Forties, Amy in a military cut dress, curled bangs, and bright red lipstick, Rory in a WWII Army officer's uniform that he said he'd earned.

The Doctor had opted to wear his tux. They all sat down, Rory gave their drinks order to a waitress, and they turned their attention to the band that was warming up on the high stage.

The air was redolent of cigarette smoke and perfume, the crowd loud and cheerful with discussion as everyone waited for the music to begin.

The Doctor's eye fell on the fourth chair at their table. "Where's River?" he asked.

Amy shrugged and sipped her drink. "Don't know, she said she'd meet us here."

Trumpets struck a chord, the piano tinkled, and everyone quieted down as the music began.

A smoky voice floated out from the wings. " _How glad the many millions of Toms and Dicks and Williams would be, to capture me..._ " River Song sauntered onto stage, scintillating in a sleeveless red sequin dress. She seduced her way slowly across the stage, her eyes never leaving the Doctor. The warm, husky honey of her voice flowed out over the hushed crowd. " _But_ y _ou had such persistence you wore down my resistance, I fell, and it was swell..._

" _You're my big and brave and handsome Romeo,_ " the servicemen in the audience hooted and whistled in approval. " _How I won you I will never, never know..._ "

The Doctor's eyes locked on hers as she undulated across the stage, her hair aglow in the floodlights, her lips painted ruby red, crooning...

" _It's not that you're attractive..._ " He felt Amy poking him in the shoulder and laughing, but he ignored her, his whole being focused on his wife as she slunk down the stairs from the stage, hips swaying with each step, beautiful shoulders rolling. He gulped. " _But oh my heart grew active, when you came into view..._ "

She smiled, and his hearts pattered painfully, almost shattering their way out of his ribcage. His whole being yearned toward her, this beautiful woman, his wife...

" _I've got a crush on you,_ _Sweetie Pie..._ " Trumpets swelled. His eyes throbbed, his fingers twiddled and the room faded, everything but her.

" _All the day and nighttime, hear me sigh..._

" _I never had the least notion_

_That I could fall with so much emotion..."_

Her eyes smiled into his as she sang to him. His hearts fluttered as light as if they had wings, leaving him giddy.

_"Could you coo..."_

She continued down the stairs. The band wailing behind her.

_"Could you care..._

_For a cunning Tardis we could share..."_

She stepped down onto the dance floor, and leaned over him... red lips tantalizingly near... her curls blocking out the crowd, her beautiful blue and green eyes filling his whole universe...

" _The world will pardon my mush..."_

She turned sideways and slid into his lap, her hand stroked down his long jaw.

" _Cause I've got a crush, my baby,...on...you..."_

That last breathy drawn out word segued into a kiss...

And the crowd went wild.


End file.
